I Wish
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: I wish I could do that. I wish I could confess you my feelings. You wanted me to be yours' but I was confused, I wasn't sure about my feelings. I needed some times. But may be you were in hurry. You didn't wait and moved on in your life. I am still here, all alone, waiting for a ray of hope.


**I wish I could do that. I wish I could confess you my feelings. You wanted me to be yours' but I was confused, I wasn't sure about my feelings. I needed some times. But may be you were in hurry. You didn't wait and moved on in your life. I am still here, all alone, waiting for a ray of hope. I wish I needn't time to confess. I wish I wasn't late. I wish I wouldn't alone. But Alas! I am, I am all alone.**

 **...**

 **...**

...

 _ **..**_

 _ **For those who wanted me to write on Dareya. Finally I have got an idea and I am utilizing it. Read at your own risk. Here I go.**_

...

...

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **I Wish**_

 _ **A Dareya Fic**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

.

She was waiting outside the Bureau Complex wearing her formal dress a black shirt with blue jeans looking exhusted as usual after a long tiring day. It was 7 pm. She was waiting for a taxi. The weather was cool. Cold wind was blowing all around indicating a rainshow will begin soon.

He had just taken his jeep out from the garage and about to drove off. He noticed her standing a little far from him. His world got stopped for a while. He then looked away feeling guilt of himself. But he couldn't ignore her. He knew she had to reach airport in time. Actually he knew everything about her. Its not like he used to follow her. Its just, he knew, without any reason and he need not any reason to know anything about her. He didn't care about reasons actually.

Leaving his pool of thoughts aside finally he drove his jeep toward her if not because of the attraction at least for the sake of humanity of course. Its been many years now. He had become a master in controlling his emotions. Care! Well he cared for all so why not for her. He should have no reason for showing care for her. Bloody hell! Again this reason thing! Man, someone kill this reason thing please.

He stopped the jeep infornt her.

"Hello sir." She greeted as if it's first time she's meeting him in the whole day.

He ignored the 'Hello sir'. Its been a regular routine nowadays. Its not easy for both of them. But again its not impossible also.

"Need a lift?" He asked trying hard just to show the care a senior had for his junior.

His words pinched her heart. She looked away for sometime. But then again looked at him and caught the glimpse of concern in his eyes which he's trying to hide.

That was his turn to look away and he did actually the same.

"Its okay sir. I will manage."

"You'll miss your flight." He reminded her.

She was taken aback for sometimes. She gave him a 'how do you know' look. As a result he back her a 'I know' look which actually meant 'I always know'.

It'd been years now they talk less, with each other obviously. It had help them to overcome. So without extending the conversation much he opened the jeep door next to him for her. She also to avoid the conversation got in the jeep next to him.

Journey started. A silent journey. Memories from their past were flashing in fornt of their eyes. Both of them were looking at each other time to time.

"Your seat belt." He reminded her and she looked down instantly. She fixed the belt.

Again an awkward silence prevailed between them.

"Everyone's fine?" He asked finally giving up.

"Yeah... you're doing good?"

"Trying." He truly confessed but instantly changed his statement "I mean.. yeah... yeah... I am good."

She smiled in response.

Heavy rain started all on a sudden and the jeep got stopped at the same time.

"Shit!" He complained to himself.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Dont know. Let me check." He removed the seat belt.

"It's raining" She said.

He smiled in return and got down. Less than 10 seconds and he was all wet. He checked the engeen. There's a little problem and he fixed that within 5 minutes. He ran his fingers through his wet hair in order to fix them. Rain water was dropping from his chin, nose and ear lobules. He was looking at her through the glass.

 _'Daya sir apko barish nahi pasand? Duniya mei aisey insaan bhi hote hai? mujhe nhi pata tha.'_

 _"Rain means romance for me.'_

 _'Barish mei bhigo bhigo bhigo or bus ice cream khao.'_

 _'Rain bhi koi dekh ke enjoy karne wali chiz hai batao... Rain toh feel karne ki chiz hai.'_

 _'Apko rain ke upar ketne songs ate hai?'_

 _'haahhh mujhe songs hi nhi sate poems bhi ate hai rain ke upar.'_

He was remembering the sweet moments spend with her, her sweet talks.

Here sitting inside the jeep she was thinking the same. But the difference was she didnt want to remember so she diverted her mind but he loved to remember them and he didn't try to divert his mind either.

He finished his work and got in the jeep. He tried to start the car and it started.

The rest of the journey finished without any further talk. They both avoid each other glances.

Daya turned on the Radio and a song started.

' _Ajeeb dasta hai ye,_

 _kaha shuru kaha khatam,_

 _ye manjeeley hai kon si,_

 _na wo samajh sake na hum'_

 _'mubarake tumhe ki tum kisi ke nur ban gaye,_

 _kisi ke etne pass ho,_

 _ki kgud se duur ho gai'_

The song was describing his cobdition which was unbearable for him so he turned of the radio.

She looked at him and understood why he turned off the radio. She again looked away and concentrated out of the jeep, the natural beuty around her.

After some times the jeep stopped outside the airport. By now rain had also stopped, not properly al though.

Both of them got down. A man and a 4 years old boy came toward them.

"Shreya tum a gain. Thank God. Mujhe laga aisi weather mei tum ai hi nahi paogi." The man sighed.

"Wo Daya sir ne Lift diya." Shreya gave a thankful look to Daya.

"Thanks yaar Daya."

"No prob." Daya smiled.

"Hello Daya uncle." The boy shouted."Aap last mujhe karate sikhane nahi aai. very bad."

"I am so sorry Shawan... busy tha.. aap Shimla ke tour se wapas a jao... pakka apko shikhaunga."

"Pakka?"

"Pakka."

"Okay Shawan beta... uncle ko pareshaan maat karo... jao ap mama ke sath... shreya tumhe fresh hona hoga na."

Shreya nodded and left with Shawan.

"Bye uncle."

"Thanks Daya."

"Tum har baar thanks bolke sharminda kar rahe ho Shidhart." Daya protested.

Sid smiled in response.

"Okay bye. Take care." Sid smiled.

"Bye." Daya nodded.

Sid turned to leave, Daya called him

"Sid." Sid turned hearing Daya's voice.

yeah" Sid enquirered.

"You're very lucky. You know this?" Daya asked.

"I know." Sid smirked and left.

..

He got in the jeep and left. 5 years. Long Five years, still he used to say to himself 'I wish!'

...

..

 _ **"If you love someone, say it today. This 'I wish' hurts more than you can imagine. Just say it."**_

...

...

 **AN: sorry yaar... i wrote the 21st chap of KC but it got deleted. :'(**

 **please R &R**

 **KK**


End file.
